Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?
center|250px| center|500px| Privet in meiner Schnatterrunde für kleinere Mitmacher Diskussion. Hier die 5 Regeln, die man einhalten sollte. 1. Keine Beleidigungen zu Benutzern. 2. Keine Spams. 3. Beleidigungen zu Menschen außerhalb des Wikis sind erlaubt. 4. Themen, worüber ich spreche: Bionicle, Rock, Lego, SVZ, Problemen im Leben 5. Themen, womit ich nichts zu tun haben will: ***, Simpsons, Spongebob, Tokio Hotel, Mädchenkram Oh Ja! Wovur gibt es diese rote Nachricht nochmal? (also diese, wo Oh Ja und dann noch was steht?) Ich wusste ja, dass du unlogisch und irrational bist, aber nachdem ich mir deine "Regeln" durchlas, die man kaum lesen kann, wusste ich, dass du ein hervorragendes Beispiel des Homo Sapiens Sapiens bist, wie viele andere (darunter ich) auch. Was ich sagen will: Du könntest den Inhalt deiner Disku auch in ein Archiv kopieren, statt ihn zu löschen. Und: Hast du deine Laune gebessert? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Archiv gemacht. Bei vergrabene Schnatterrunde ist es. Mein Laune hat sich nicht verbessert, morgen fahr ich nach Wangerooge für 10 Tage.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:34, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regelanmerkung Kleine Anmerkung zu den Regeln, ich finde dass ein Bionicle-Wiki nicht der Platz ist um Leute außerhalb des Wikis zu beleidigen. MakutaBX 09:35, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei Matoro steht das auch bei den Regeln.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:37, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmt. Ich musste gerade in Helios Archiv bei einem meiner eigenen Beiträge einen Namen zensieren, da ich es ansonsten riskiert hätte, von dieser Schl***e entdeckt zu werden. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie soll diese schl***e dich entdecken, wenn sie nicht weißt, wer du hier bist, und sowieso: Was hat eine Schl***e im Bionicle Wikias verloren?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:43, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich denk nicht das jemand anderes als ein Bionicle-Fan sich in dieses Wiki verirrt, bin aber trotzdem der Meinung das soetwas nicht gemacht werden sollte. Sonst wird das hier am Ende zu einer Plattform die dazu genutzt wird andere zu beleidigen (ok ich denke mal wieder negativ) MakutaBX 09:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich beleidige sie deshalb, weil sie mir das Herz gebrochen hat und ich deswegen kein rollback wurde. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:46, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und ich nenne sie so, weil sie Matoro geschadet hat. Es ist blöd, wenn jemand freundliches wie Matoro sich miserabel fühlt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke für deine Unterstützung. Würdest du sie mal gesehen haben würde es dir schwer fallen, sie zu beleidigen, aber wenn man weiss, wie sie tickt, dann ist sie nur noch verachtenswert [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:49, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dazu gar nichts zu sagen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:54, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh doch, bloß musste ich überlegen. Wieso sollte es mir schwer fallen? Hat sie etwas, was die meisten Jungs auf der Welt mögen? Wenn ja, dann ist das eher etwas, worüber ich kot*.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:59, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na ja, sie ist sehr hübsch. ABer davon sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:02, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie "hübsch"? Sag mal Merkmale von deren Hübschheit, muss off, mein Vater benötigt Compi.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:04, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Höhö, wie im Film: Da sehen die bösen Fraun doch auch immer so "superhübsch" aus... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:04, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wenn ich merkmale nenne und sie das aus zufall liest, dann bin ich geliefert [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 1. Was sollte sie hier machen 2. Wir könnens ja löschen, ich wette sie weiß nicht wie mans trotzdem noch lesen kann! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:08, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Wenn meine Eltern davon erfahren, dass ich Liebeskummer hatte, dann müsste ich mich lange erklären. Und wenn sie das liest und den Namen von Matoros freundin liest, dann wird sie denken, ich hätte ihre Person verarbeitet. Wobei bei Matoros Freundin nur der Name geklaut ist und ansonsten alles komplett anders. Aber wie ich sie kenne, wird sie das wenig interessieren. SIe kann ja nicht mal kombinieren. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:12, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SVZ, ICQ, MSN? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 10:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich alles nich. WIll ich auch nich haben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) (gestiefelter Kater Akzent) ich hasse ehemalige freundinninen, die Internet haben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:34, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch. Und daher werde ich alles löschen, was auf meine wahre identität schließen lassen könnte. So leicht werd ich es niemandem machen, mich zu finden. Ich bin froh, hier zu sein, weil ich hier mal ein paar freunde gefunden habe. Ansonsten habe ich meist keine freunde und häng in der Pause allein ab. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:08, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Video in Unterschrift Hast du das schon rausgenommen? Wir dürfen die ja nicht mehr benutzen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:27, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HI! wieder da? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:27, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Von der Terrorinsel bin ich zurückgekehrt. Plauderkasten ist schrott.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:29, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Terrorinsel? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:30, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wangerooge[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:31, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) warum terrorinsel? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:32, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schon geachtet, was auf meiner Seite steht?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:33, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) muss offf '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:34, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich auch[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:35, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hör mal: Was würdest du machen, wenn die anderen Wikiuser hinter deinem Rücken darüber reden würden, ob du rollback werden solltest oder nicht? (Wenn Bima und Jade das im ICQ machen ist das was anderes) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:39, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sag bitte was. Ich fühl mich nich wohl. Ihr wisst alle mehr als ich... [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich krieg das gleiche Gefühl als ob ich zum Klassensprecher nominiert werde. Ich sag nichts und grübel.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 11:49, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für was ist diese Unterschrift?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Hoobas']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 19:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dafür, dass es noch mehr von diesen Glatorian-Heften in Deutschland gibt. Ich hoffe, dass ich die auch in meiner Stadt finde. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ob das in meine Stadt kommt?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] 13:07, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du gerade on? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:57, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Forever']] 16:37, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nimm für deine Unterschriftsfarbe bitte nicht weiss. Das sieht man nicht. Nimm dafür silber (silver) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:15, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du magst Simpsons nich? Sa ma, wieso denn? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:19, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich verabscheue perverse Sendungen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 17:38, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Simpsons sind doch nicht pervers! Höchstens ab und z umal etwas anzüglich! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:28, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und ich interessier mich dafür nicht, ich hab bei Videos nur Interesse an Bionicle-Videos und Musikvideos von guten Interpreten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 13:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) CoD Hast du ma Chronicles of Death gelesen, wenn nein, ich ahb jez die ersten beiden Epen durch, es ist also der optimale ZEitpunkt zum ins LEsen einsteigen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:35, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du in meine Story? Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:58, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wäre nett. Ok. Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 16:11, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Freu! Toll, es ist jemand on! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:39, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, nämlich ich xD! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:43, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hauptsache! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie allein man sich in diesem Wiki manchmal fühlen kann... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:46, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) - Und jemand mit einen zum dritten Mal gebrochenem Herz ist auch on.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:47, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @WAru: Das weiß ich sehr wohl :( @AreI: Wie kann dein HErz broken sein, wenn du nicht lieben darfst und kannst???? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:48, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh... darf man fragen, wieso das? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:49, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Garrzo: Wieso darf Arel nicht lieben? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:50, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo: In SVZ hast du gesagt, dass man in Straight-Edge S*x haben darf und rumknutschen kann. Waruru: Ne lange Geschichte, hab sie schon Skorp in SVZ erzählt, ich kopiere sie mal, damit du sie lesen kannst.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:52, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber das ham dir auch schon andere gesagt, und du hast es nicht geglaubt, warum glaubst du mir????? Und du bist/Warst jez verliebt? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:54, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich die aus meiner Klasse nicht glauben kann. Ich bin unglücklicherweise verliebt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:56, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber Skorp hats dir doch glaub ich auch schon erzählt, oder Helios oder jewmand anderes hier im Wiki! Bist du grad bei SVZ? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:58, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:59, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der Shr*tt-PC meiner Mutter an dem ich zwangswewiese sitze, weil meiner schrott ist zeigt dich nich an! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:01, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hast du Plauderkasten an? Wenn ja, dann zeigt er dich bei mir nicht an![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:05, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich schon, aber ist ja jetz egal! Apropos: Wo is Waruru, is der jez einfach abgehauen der Sch*ft??? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:06, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ok, versuch ich mal die Wangerooge-ablauf zu erzähln 1. Tag Angekommen auf wangerooge, sachen ausgepackt und vorbereitet, unerwartet als ich animal i have become trainierte, kam sie, ich spielte ihr vor, so gut ich konnte, sie sagte, ich spiel sehr gut, und blöder und komischer weise war ich verknallt 2. Tag Ich hab mich mit ihr angefreundet 3. Tag Ich bekam dann den Kummer, und ich wollte nur alleine sein 4. Tag Das erste mal zerbrach mein Herz, Kosobokov war nun ihr knutschfreund 5. Tag Ich begann weniger mit denen zusammen zu sein, aß weniger, trank weniger und ritzte mich am linken arm 6. Tag ich ignorierte sie, und am abend rannte ich auch noch weg und schrie 7. Tag ich sagte ihr es, dass ich in sie veliebt bin, sie würde mir gerne helfen, aber sie war in Koso 8. Tag ich wollte die beide nicht mehr sehen, 3 Mädchen redeten mit mir darüber und auch irgendwann mein Zimmergenosse 9. Tag eine veranstaltung, wo sie dabei waren, ich blieb in mein zimmer, damit ich dass nicht zusehen musste, als die Lateinlehrerin mich fand (ich hab kein latein) 10. Tag Etwas fürchterliches für das Mädchen, KOso nannte sie 2mal schlampe und schlug sie, die arme hat geweint und sie waren nicht zusammen, ich wollte sie fragen, ob ich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, aber ich war zu schüchtern, am abendbrot wollte mein neuer freund, dass ich ein messer mitnehme und kosobokov ersteche, aber das wäre illegal gewesen, am bunten aben, 4 stunden nach dem vergehen, warn sie wieder zusammen, ich hab nur geheult und niemand merkt es, bei ner pause hat die moderatorin mit mir darüber geredet, hat es den beiden gesagt, aber nichts hatte sich verändert, mein herz wurde zum 2ten mal gebrochen, als sie sogar eine urkunde fürs meiste geknutsche bekamen, ich hab gegen einen stuhl getreten, als sie sich in der öffentlichkeit abknutschten, niemand merkt mein vergehen Das war die wangerooge-story . Ich hoffe, du hilfst mir irgendwie.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:13, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich fürchte du überschätzt mich, ich bin auch kein Psychologe, ich kann dir nur sagen, was jeder andere auch sagen kann: 1. Wenn ert sie schonmal geschlagen hat, dann wird er es warscheinlich wieder tun. Daraus folgt, dass sie wieder mit ihm schluss machen wird, woraufhin du ihr dann deine Hilfe anbieten solltest. DU solltest allerdings nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sie fragen, ob sie mit dir zusammensein möchte. Du solltest ehre erst mal sie bei dir ausheulen lassen, dich ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten, ihr erzählen, dass er nihct der richtighe für sie ist und so, unddann irgendwann fragen. 2. Auch wenn da s jetz ein bisschen makaber klang ist es doch so: Es giobt auch andere Mädchen. trotzdem solltrets du nihct aufgeben, bis du es geschafft hast, oder weißt, dass sie nie mit doir zusammensein will. 3. Mal ne Frage, warum ist sie mit ihm zusammen, wenn er sie geschalgen hat? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:28, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber das weiß ich auch nicht, wenn du bei SVZ on bist, dann frag ihn doch, du findest ihn unter den Namen "Ezio A.".[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 17:47, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) AC II - FAn! Muss jez aber off!° Wir sehen uns hoffentlich morgen wieder! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:51, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Garrzo, eine verspätete Anmerkung von mir: Nö, ich war nicht abgehauen, ich fühlte mich angesichts des besprochenen Themas jedoch irgendwie... überflüssig und habe darum in der ganzen Zeit in Works an meiner Geschichte weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ihr euch dadurch nicht irgendwie mit Arels "Problem" (ich nenn das jetzt einfach mal so) allein gelassen vorgekommen seid - das lag '''nicht' in meiner Absicht, bestimmt nicht! Dennoch möchte ich mich für mein "plötzliches Verschwinden" entschuldigen; auch wenn's überhaupt nicht böse gemeint war, so kam es scheinbar dennoch irgendwie genau so rüber, dass ich einfach abhaue und euch mit den Dingen allein lasse... Sorry dafür. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:09, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nö kam nich so rüber, ich hab mich nur gewundert! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 09:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Waruru, was meinst du mit überflüssig? Und jetzt hab ich kaputte Zähne und eine Fender Stratocaster in dunkel-silber![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 11:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was is ne Fender Stratocaster? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 11:05, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ne E-Gitarre.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 11:06, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Das Raumschiff Enterprise 24 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:43, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) sry, muss off.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 13:45, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dann machs morgen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:47, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt mach ich es erst.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''4:AM]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 15:43, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du Arel, hättest du nicht vielleicht Lust dir mal das 1.Kapitel meiner Story durchzulesen, und vielleicht zu bewerten? Es muss ja auch nicht sofort hier und jetzt sein... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:58, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Werd ich machen, aber ich muss im Bionicle-Musik-Wiki ein Artikel über AFI schreiben, damit ich was über Jade Puget schreiben kann und dann die BMV-AFI-Seite als Beleg verwenden kann.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' silver']] 16:08, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Öh, ich weiß, dass hört sich aus meinem Munde jetzt vielleicht dumm an oder so, aber... da komm ich jetzt irgendwie nicht ganz mit. Einen Artikel schreiben, soweit hatt ich's noch, aber... Belege? Was? Ich dachte immer, sowas hat man nur im Rechnungswesen... Also, wenn du mal Zeit hast, dann musst du mir das mal genauer erklären (ja, auch ich weiß nicht alles *seufz*). Und was meine Geschichte anbelangt: Wie gesagt, kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen - 's läuft dir nicht davon (und das erste Kapitel ist "glücklicherweise" sowieso schon fertig xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:14, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jeder Beitrag benötigt einen Beweis, deswegen macht man hinter irgendwas einen Beleg, also auch genannt, der Beweis, den man in einer anderen Seite finden kann. Eigentlich sind Belege eher externe Links.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 16:23, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ahso... Okay, jetzt hab ich's verstanden. Danke. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:25, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, gerngeschehen, jetzt kann ich nur noch hoffen, dass sie den Beleg glauben oder nicht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 16:44, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Och ne, ich wurde in Wikipedia gesperrt, unszwar für unbegrentzte Zeit! X([[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 16:54, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was? Wieso denn das? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 18:38, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Angeblicher Weise wegen falschem Inhalt. Und ich konnte nicht mal die Belege einfügen![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:40, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Na toll! Und jetz? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 18:43, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann nicht mal einen neuen Account machen! Meine ISBN-Nummer wurde auch unbegrenzt gesperrt! X([[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:46, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klasse! *Ironisch sei* Gibt's denn keine Möglichkeit das irgendwie wieder rückgängig zu machen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 18:53, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht, wie man sowas rückgängig machen kann, wir brauchen dort einen Spezialisten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:08, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm... also, da muss Ich dann schon mal passen. Ich bin leider kein Spezialist für solche Dinge, tut mir leid. Öh, aber... Und wenn du dich einfach auf nem anderen Rechner einloggst? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:14, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...Du hast Recht! Mein Bruder bekommt einen Leptop an seinem Geburtstag! Da kann ich mich dann neu anmelden![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:16, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch da? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:43, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:54, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Puh! Und ich dachte schon ich hätte dich jetzt "verloren" xD, weil ich deinen letzten Beitrag nicht mehr kommentiert hab (weil mir irgendwie nix vernünftiges dazu eingefallen ist). [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:57, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Arel, bist du noch da? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:42, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Bloß lade ich Lieder für meinen MP3 gerade runter. Aber trotzdem kannst du was sagen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 15:47, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh, du weißt nicht zufällig ob Math noch da ist, oder? Irgendwie kommt's mir nämlich so vor, als wären wir beide hier gerade die Einzigen im Wiki - wollen wir vielleicht ein kleines "Plauderstündchen" halten? Ich hab ja gelesen, du spielst Gitarre... Wenn ich dieses Thema jetzt einfach so mal ansprechen darf? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Math ist villeicht off. Ja, ich spiel Akustik und E-Gitarre.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 15:54, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, gleiche Frage zweimal - auf Matoros Disku hab ich's dir aber auch noch mal gesagt, zur Sicherheit (falls hier wieder irgend so ein... so ein... Argh! Mir fehlen die Worte die dieses ebenso schändliche wie niedere Benehmen passend umschreiben könnten! Niedere darf man doch verwenden, oder? Ansonsten lösch ich's.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:58, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Solange die Beleidigungen nicht zu einem festen Nutzer gestellt worden ist, darfst du die Wörter verwenden.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 16:00, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Na, dann bin ich ja "froh" (mit gaaaanz vielen "'')... Aber, ich will mich hier jetzt nicht allzu sehr da reinsteigern, bringt ja doch nichts. Ich find's übrigens cool, dass du Gitarre spielst - ich kann's nicht, auch wenn ich's gern können würde. Aber, um das jetzt alles zu lernen, da wär ich, glaub ich, dann doch irgendwie viel zu faul für xD Hättest du evtl. ein paar Geschichten zum lesen/bewerten da - TWITA oder LOTA, eins von beiden hab ich schon mal gelesen (bloß noch nicht bewertet *hüstel*); das mit einem Kapitel namens "Spaghetti" oder so: Ist übrigens wirklich gut geworden, die Geschichte. Ein wenig kompliziert zu lesen vielleicht, weil oftmals zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart gewechselt wurde (wobei dies jetzt allerdings '''keine' negative Kritik sein soll oder dergleichen; ich hab ja gelesen, dass du nicht gerade ein Einserkandidat in Deutsch bist.) Aber das macht ja nichts, denn vom Gedanken her gefällt sie mir nämlich schon einmal sehr gut! Und das ist jetzt auf jeden Fall ein Lob xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:12, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du Denn Kapitel "Spaghetti!" aus TWitA gut findest. Ich glaube, deine Geschichten sind auch gut, ich würde sie gern lesen, aber ich hab nur eine Stunde pro Tag für den Computer (ist so ne Art Verbot), weil ich einmal meine Geschichtssachen und einmal meine Geschichtshausaufgaben vergessen hab. Alle aus meiner Klasse machen sich angeblich Sorgen um mich.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:34, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wieso denn das? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:37, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warum sie um mich angeblicherweise Sorgen machen? Will ich auch wissen. Jürgen meint, weil ich mich nicht im Unterricht beteilige und das ich eher auf die Wand antstatt auf die Klasse starre und in den Pausen immer alleine rumhocke.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:40, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Also... # Dein Interesse an meiner Geschichte freut mich wirklich (auch wenn du mich, sobald du sie dann erst siehst, wahrscheinlich sonst wo hin wünschen wirst xD) - du musst sie ja nicht am PC lesen, du kannst sie ja auch ausdrucken, sofern deine Eltern da mitspielen (nur so als Hinweis; auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was sie da jetzt dagegen haben sollten). Und... # Sei doch froh, dass sich die Leute aus der Klasse Sorgen um dich machen, das zeigt zumindest, dass sie sich für dich interessieren. Um mich hat sich in der Schule nie jemand Sorgen gemacht (außer meine engsten Freunde vielleicht), wo ich's manchmal wirklich gebraucht hätte. Gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für dich nervig oder aber zumindest komisch sein mag - aber ich sag dir (auch auf die "Gefahr" hin, dass ich jetzt wie ein typischer Erwachsener klinge xD), lieber so als anders (übersetzt: Sollen sie sich doch lieber um dich sorgen, als dass du für sie nicht mehr wert bist als der Inhalt des Mülleimers). [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:12, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens: Hier mal der Link zum ersten Kapitel meiner ersten Geschichte (das Zweite ist noch nicht ganz fertig), falls du sie denn wirklich lesen möchtest. Ich wünsch dir jetzt schon mal viel Spaß und hoffe, du magst lange Texte xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:21, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warum ich auf die Wand starre, mich nicht beteilige und warum ich alleine rumhocke? Der Grund trägt 3 Buchstaben: D & L (Abkürz. für (Dennis Kosobokov (Koso) Und Lea Hinrichs (NAME DER REDAKTION BEKANNT)).[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 06:07, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stichwort: "Wangerooge"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:15, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ähm, kann man sagen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 07:30, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gema wieder zu SVZ, wenn du noch da bist! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 08:23, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du sag mal, was da auf deiner Benutzerseite steht: Was hat'n das zu bedeuten? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:23, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde von der Stadt fliehen, wenn mein Gitarren-Unterricht durch Nachhilfe-Unterricht getauscht wird, denn nur durch mein Gitarren-Unterricht kann ich mit meiner Band proben. Sonst muss ich weiter in Deutschland nach einer Band suchen, die keinen Lead-Gitarristen hat.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:29, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Langsam, langsam... Nu mal von Anfang an: Wieso glaubst du denn, dass dein Gitarrenunterricht durch Nachhilfe ersetzt werden soll? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:40, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mein Vater sagte: Wenn du nicht besser in der Schule wirst, müssen wir dein Gitarren-Unterricht durch Nachhilfe ersetzten. Der Nachhilfe-Lehrer muss schließlich auch bezahlt werden. Können meine Eltern nie kapieren, dass ich Band-Karriere machen will antstatt vorm-Computer-sitzen-Karriere?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:45, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nee Arel, die meisten Eltern können das eben nicht. Meine haben's auch nicht verstanden, dass ich eigentlich Fluglehrer werden wollte... Aber lass dich deswegen nicht gleich unterkriegen! Wenn du wegläufst wird's nicht besser, glaub mir (sondern meistens nur noch schlimmer). Glaubst du es würde helfen, wenn du mal mit deinen Eltern redest? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:22, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe es schon zichtausendmal versucht, aber was sagen die? Schule ist wichtiger als Bandkarriere! Das nervt mich einfach nur, ich lebe für Musik, nicht für Arbeiten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 20:24, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich glaube, ich kann nachvollziehen wie du dich fühlst... Bei uns zu Hause hatten wir mal einen ähnlichen Fall, der aber schon ein paar Jahre zurückliegt, allerdings ging's dabei um ein anderes Thema... Wobei du den letztendlichen Ausgang der Geschichte gar nicht erfahren möchtest. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:28, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich müsste besser werden in der Schule, damit kein Nachhilfe-Lehrer kommt, um zu reden, muss ich erstmal mit NDRB darüber geredet haben und es erstmal schaffen, sie auseinander zu kriegen, denn ich will in Bokovs Gegenwart kein Mucks machen. [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 20:31, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm, deine Eltern meinen es bestimmt nur gut (klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, is aber so) und in gewisser Weise haben sie mitunder vielleicht sogar Recht - vielleicht, wenn du versuchst das mit den Noten auf die Reihe zu kriegen... Öh, warum sind deine Noten überhaupt so "schlecht" - wenn die Frage erlaubt ist. (Wobei ich persönlich das hier und jetzt natürlich nicht beurteilen kann was genau "schlecht" denn in diesem Falle eigentlich heißt - ich kenne deine Noten nicht) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:40, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt sind meine Noten wegen Bokov versaut. Wenn ich ihn doch auf Wangerooge ihn davon abgehalten htte, wären meine Noten der Durchschnitt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 20:44, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Moment? Es ist also wegen diesem "Vorfall" (wie ich das jetzt einfach mal so nenn) auf Wangerooge? Deswegen sind deine Noten im Keller: Weil dieser eine Junge mit diesem Mädchen zusammen ist, in das du zufälligerweise verliebt bist? Hab ich das bis hierher richtig verstanden? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:56, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, können wir morgen weiterreden? Muss off.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 21:00, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klar können wir. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:02, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SO. Jetzt sag ich dir mal was: Hör auf, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und nimm dieses '#I hate my life and want to die'' von deiner Seite und diesen ganzen Liebeskummerkram auch. Wenn du Liebeskummer hast, dann red mit jemandem darüber. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:14, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 1. ER redet mit jemandem darüber (mit mir) 2.Du bist wohl kaum derjenige, der anderen erzählen soll, dass sie nicht in Selbstmitleid verfallen sollen und 3., fällt mir jez nich ein! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 18:28, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dich zum Mitarbeiter des Monats nominiert, weil ich der Meinung bin das du es einfach nur verdient hast. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Und zu dem Text auf deiner Userseite: Ich weiß, es hat noch keiner geantwortet, ich finde TOA HORDIKA MATAU passt wegen dem Film Bionicle 3 und seinen negativen Einstellungen zu seinem Team und zu Vakama. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Danke, dass du mich nominiert hast und einen Charakter gefunden hast, der sich mit dem Text ähnelt. Nun kann ich bisschen weiter an dem Bionicle-Musik-Wiki arbeiten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Vin]][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 07:33, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Der neue text ist ganz klar Toa tuyet aber die gibt es nicht als set sondern nur in der Story. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Du Arel, ich glaub ich muss mich ernsthaft bei dir entschuldigen... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 08:19, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Weshalb? Wegen MdM? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Unter anderem auch deswegen, ja. Und des weiteren, weil ich ihm noch nicht mal eine Antwort auf eine simple Frage geben konnte (bezieht sich jetzt auf diesen "Musiktext" auf Arels Benutzerseite.) Mann, was war ich nur für ein Idiot! [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 08:49, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) he komm runter, Waruru. Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Es kann eben nicht jeder immer helfen... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Man kann antworten, wenn man irgendeine Ahnung hat.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Vin]][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 12:07, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hatte dir schon geholfen bei text 1 und text 2 - dieser Text hier passt zu...Krika! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Okay, okay - sorry Leute, wenn ich heute ein wenig zu emotional reagiere... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 13:32, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Oh..ist etwa was passiert? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Ja, es ist sogar einiges passiert in den letzten Tagen (und dementsprechend liegen meine Nerven zur Zeit auch ein wenig blank)... Aber darauf näher einzugehen, wäre wohl sinnlos (zumindest jedoch ist es kein Thema, das ins Wiki gehört.) Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir aber trotzdem erzählen - ich möchte dir aber mit meinen privaten Problemen auch nicht irgendwie unnötig auf die Nerven gehen... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 14:12, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Tust du nicht, es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass man jemandem was erzählen kann, ohne dass der was weiterplappert. Außerdem muss man manchmal was loswerden - das ging auch mir und Matoro so. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Kay, dann sag ich es dir: Also... Ich hatte erstens einmal in den letzten beiden Tagen ziemlichen Stress mit meinen Eltern... da nämlich mein Auto kaputt ist und ich momentan kein Geld habe, um es reparieren zu lassen. Des Weiteren hat dann seit gestern auch noch mein Rechner angefangen zu streiken - er wird jetzt wohl morgen abgeholt werden, weswegen ich auch nicht weiß, ob bzw. wann ich in nächster Zeit on kann. (Außerdem kommen jetzt noch mehr Kosten auf mich zu und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles bezahlen soll - und meine Eltern haben ja auch nicht unbedingt soviel Geld übrig... vor allem jetzt nicht, da sie sich ein neues Auto gekauft haben, weil das alte nämlich Schrott ist.) Außerdem habe ich seit vorgestern auch noch Stress mit meiner Freunden, da sie nämlich wahrscheinlich schwanger ist... allerdings von jemand anderem. Worüber ich mich natürlich tierisch aufgeregt habe... So, und deswegen spricht sie jetzt seit 2 Tagen schon nicht mehr mit mir. Und last but not least sind durch einen gestrigen Stromausfall auch noch sämtliche Daten meiner Geschichte gelöscht worden... Da dies natürlich gerade dann geschah, als ich mitten im Schreiben war... Weswegen ich jetzt natürlich ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven bin... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 15:55, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Au -WEIA! Aber warum redet sie nicht mit dir? Wenn sie von jemand anderem ist, dann bist ja wohl DU dran wütend zu sein - schließlich hat sie dich doch betrogen! Will sie dir etwa, wie bei Jade ihr baby andrehen? Na, ich hoffe doch nicht, dass sie versucht mir ihr Kind anzudrehen... Mit Sicherheit sagen kann ich das aber natürlich nicht. Du könntest durchaus Recht haben... Na ja, mal sehen was dabei "rauskommt". Aber weswegen sie nicht mehr mit mir redet, das zumindest kann ich dir (glaub ich) sagen: Ganz einfach deshalb, weil sie findet, dass ich bei der Sache mit ihrer voraussichtlichen Schwangerschaft und dass das Kind nicht von mir ist einfach nur überreagiere und sie sich meine Anschuldigungen nicht gefallen lassen muss... Und deswegen will sie jetzt eine sog. "Auszeit". Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich davon halten soll... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 12:36, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab da mal ne Frage: Wieso bespricht ihr das auf meiner Disku?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Vin]][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 15:11, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ahnung. Hat sich wohl einfach so ergeben... Aber wenn du willst, dann kann ich dieses Gespräch gerne auf meine Disku verschieben. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 15:14, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Waruru - Award center Jadeaward center|300px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:22, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hngh xD jetzt werfen alle mit Awards um sich. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Lol, klar doch. xD [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 12:28, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Arel, weißt du zufällig wie man Beiträge auf Seiten rückgängig macht, die zwischenzeitlich schon überschrieben wurden? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 13:32, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Leider weiß ich es nicht. Tschuldige. [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 13:34, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das müsste über Versionen gehen, jede Berabeitung wird in der Versionseeite registriert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:36, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @ Jade: Danke. @ Arel: Macht doch nix. Übrigens: Bist du jetzt eigentlich sauer auf mich? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 13:37, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nein, nur auf die Vandalen, weil sie mich stören bei der Arbeit von dritten Folge von Unreal Bara Magna.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 13:43, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) AdM Schreibst du bitte etwas über TWita in die Vorlage:AdM, du hast ja gewonnen XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:22, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hast du zufälligerweise die Unterschrift, die auf eine zufällige Seite führt? Ich wüsste gern, welcher User das ist. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:50, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich bekam noch nie so eine Unterschrift, ich weiß aber, wer das ist. Das ist Skorpi.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''A]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 12:02, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Info [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:27, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Frage Auf deiner Benutzerseite, das '''Fettgedruckte, was hat das zu bedeuten? Was meinst du mit "Tag der Hölle"? Und warum willst du nach den Weihnachtsferien mit dem Geschichtenschreiben aufhören? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:54, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Die Tage werden ziemlich schlecht werden und nach den Weinachtsferien kann ich nur in den Ferien am Computer sein, weil ich ins Internat wahrscheinlich komme.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Noodles ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'From ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''The Offspring]] 19:34, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hm? Warum kommst du denn (wahrscheinlich) ins Internat? (Also, wenn ich fragen darf, mein ich... Du musst mir aber natürlich nicht darauf antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest und sagst, dass du nicht darüber reden willst.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:13, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir schon mal darüber geredet haben, aber erstmal die Antwort: Schlechte Noten und keine Freunde (also ich rede mit niemanden).[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Noodles ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'From ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''The Offspring]] 14:12, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich persönlich kann mich da jetzt nicht daran erinnern (zumindest was diese Internat-Sache anbelangt. Über das Thema, dass du keine Freunde hast, und da geb ich dir Recht, haben wir allerdings schon mal gesprochen.) Na ja, aber wie dem auch sei... Dich deswegen in ein Internat zu stecken find ich dennoch ziemlich übertrieben von deinen Eltern (Ich mein, tschuldige bitte, wenn ich hier meine Meinung jetzt einfach so unverblümt in die Welt posaune, aber ich finde es ist wirklich so. Und ich mein, wie viele andere Leute müssten dann wohl ebenfalls in ein Internat kommen, bloß weil sie schlechte Noten schreiben und in den Pausen allein rumhängen. Da wär dann unter Garantie die Hälfte meiner Freunde drunter. ) Und, selbst wenn du ins Internat kommst heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es dort schlechter wird als in deiner alten Schule. Ich mein, sicherlich wär das eine große Umgewöhnung, doch wer weiß, vielleicht hilft's ja sogar. (Und das soll jetzt keineswegs bös gemeint sein oder so.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:48, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde es auch so, aber meine Eltern sagen, dass es noch die Möglichkeit gibt, dass sie einen Therapeuten zu meiner Schule schicken und der soll mir helfen. Aber das blöde an der Sache wäre, dass ich dann mit niemanden reden könnte, weil der Therapeut mich schlecht aussehen lässt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Noodles ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'From ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''The Offspring]] 16:08, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Was bitte meinst du denn mit "der Therapeut lässt dich schlecht aussehen"? Aber doch nicht etwa, dass es dir peinlich wäre zu sagen, dass du in therapeutischer Behandlung bist... oder? (Ich mein, tschuldige, aber ich geh auch regelmäßig zum Therapeuten und bisher hat mich noch kein anderer Mensch damit aufgezogen.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:15, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ähm...nein, die Klassenkameraden würden es peinlich finden, dass ich einen "Bodyguard" hätte. Dann würde sie mich nie wieder ansprechen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Noodles ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'From ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''The Offspring]] 16:19, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ah ja, so ist das also. Aber bitte, entschuldige die Frage: Warum bist du dir denn da so sicher, dass dein Therapeut deinen Klassenkameraden peinlich wäre und sie dich deswegen nie wieder ansprechen würden? Ich mein, es kann doch auch durchaus sein, dass sie's verstehen... (Und der Therapeut begleitet dich ja schließlich nicht überall mit hin... oder etwa doch?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:37, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich ware auch mal beim Therapeuten weil ich sonst wohl nicht mehr hier wäre, aber zu so was muss man stehen. Kann das sein das deine Eltern etwas übertrieben streng sind? Macht echt den Eindruck danach. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:58, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) @Jade: Ich hab auch so einen Eindruck, dass meine Eltern übertreiben streng sind. @Waruru: Kann sein, dass sie denken, dass, wenn sie den Therapeuten sehen, sie würden denken: "Ist der etwa behindert?" Ich glaube, das ist jetzt ein wenig brutal formuliert... Aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein, was die Jugendlichen von der Neuzeit sagen würden.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Noodles ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'From ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''The Offspring]] 11:59, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC)